


The gay adventures of  Emma     Swan and Killian Jones

by ShioriKaiou



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, captain charming - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Captain Charming - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriKaiou/pseuds/ShioriKaiou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan & Killian Jones find out they have a lot more in common than killer looks. They both are very much gay. The little adventures of this two clueless, awkward, dorky "bros" as they try to entice the love of their lives Regina Mills and (to Emma´s surprise) David aka prince charming. Join them in their quest to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adventure 1: It started with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I commented on someone´s post on tumblr how amazing it will be if Captain Swan was more about this two being good friends, and how hilarious it will be if Hook was Emma´s lesbro instead of whatever he is now in OUAT. I have always thought this two are so alike, it´s like watching two bros teasing each other and pretending they are not soft puppies when it came to their crushes. So this fic was born on this idea. English is not my mother language so I´ll have A LOT of mistakes, but I hope you enjoy their adventures. 
> 
> Mild warning on the first chapter: a shared kiss, but don´t worry is like a line or two and it´s for plot.

**The gay adventures of Emma Swan and Killian Jones**

**By Shiori Kaiou**

**Adventure 1: It started with a kiss**

            As their lips crashed in a mess of awkward positions and surprised gasps, there was only one thing running through their minds: what the hell is going on?

 

            Emma pushed away from Killian in surprise, eyes wide and mouth open, arms up to her sides like she was just been caught stealing. Killian stood there, looking at her like she has grown two heads and four arms. By the time Emma started passing back and for in front of Killian it almost made him laugh.

 

“What the hell was that, Swan? I´ll like to let you know I appreciate your interest in this fine body that is myself, I know people can´t resist my charms, I´m irresistible, I know that but I want to let you know that as much as I flirt and say lewd things it is only to keep up with my reputation because…”

 

“I´m gay.”

 

“I´m gay…?”

 

Both Emma and Killian said at the same time, both staring at each other, Killian with surprise, Emma like she had seen a ghost.

 

“Excuse me love, what did you just said?” Emma fell on her butt, staring at the sky with those big green scared eyes, trying not to hyperventilate.

 

“Oh my god, I AM gay, I don´t even know why I kissed you, it was out of the blue, random, but it was the most disgusting thing I have ever done-“

 

“Hey, rude”

 

“Sorry, but you know what I mean, it´s not the first time I ever felt like this when kissing a guy… but I always pushed it away, Neal was the same, Graham too but they made me feel less lonely, you make me feel nothing and when I kissed you… ew man, have you washed your mouth recently?”

 

“As a matter of fact yes, even though I give out the nasty looking pirate vibe, I´m a high maintenance guy, got to keep myself presentable for the fellas, you know?” Killian chuckle mischievously. Emma groaned, lying down on the ground, covering her face with her arms.

 

“Don´t mind me asking love, but are you sure you´re gay? I haven´t even see you get interested in any of your female friends, that´ll be extremely hot thou” Emma groaned again, blindly throwing a rock at Killian, missing him completely. She mumbles something unintelligible.

 

“Speak up, Swan” she sat on the ground looking perplexed.

 

“I think I´m attracted to Regina…” Killian couldn´t help but laugh, his hysterical laughter making Emma angry, she throw another rock at him, this time hitting him on the forehead.

 

“Ouch! what the hell? Couldn´t you just ask me to stop laughing? I´m delicate” Emma threw him another rock, he dodge.

 

“I´m sorry I laughed but it´s just very adorable how you have a crush on the local Evil Queen. Who would have thought the savior was going to fall in love with her parent’s tormentor” Emma huffed and blushed.

 

“It´s not love, I don´t even know what that is, maybe just attraction, I mean have you seen her?”  Killian rolled her eyes at her.

 

“Who haven´t, I believe half of the kingdom wanted to bang her, even when she was the evil Queen, I bet even more so because of that same reason, losers were into some pretty kinky stuff.” Emma looked interested at this information.

 

“Was she that alluring even then?” her eyes sparkle with the lust Killian hadn´t have the pleasure to witness back when the curse was still on.

 

“Swan, I find it hard to believe you JUST found out you´re gay…” Emma looked ratter guilty at him.

 

“To be honest, you were an experiment, I have been having a difficult time trying to hide my attraction to her, so I just wanted to find a distraction from this feelings, sorry.” Killian shrugged.

 

“Well, next time try to find a distraction who isn´t as homosexual as yourself.” Emma laughed, standing up from the ground and dusting her butt.

 

“I´m surprised actually, with all the flirting you sent my way I swear I thought you were the one who would try to kiss me instead.” Killian waved his hook dismissively.

 

“Like I said I have to keep up with a reputation, true to be told I swing both ways, but after I lost someone I truly loved, I have found myself preferring the more manly side of the suitors.” Emma felt kind of bad knowing Killian has lost someone in the past, it seem nobody from the fairy tale land ever had a happy past.

 

“Sorry to hear that.” Killian smirked.

“The past is the past, love. Nothing we can do about that. But tell me, since when do we have this little ‘attraction’ to the most powerful Evil Queen from our time. Got to say I´d wanted to get into her pants once or twice, just to enjoy the perks, you know?” It was hilarious how Emma´s expression changed from softly smiles to full blown frown and glare.

 

“Woah love, calm yourself, I don´t want to die today just because I admitted our Evil Queen is a fine piece of ass.”  In an instant Killian was pulled by the collar of his jacket, an angry savior breathing fire on his face.

 

“Don’t you dare talk about Regina like that. Respect her or I´ll cut that part of your body you´re so proud of.” Killian gulped, this woman was deeper in the love curse than she really was letting on.

 

“Calm down, Swan. I was just joking, I am in no way interested in the Queen, nor I´m going to keep talking of her in that way. So, can you let me go already?” Emma calmed down a little, letting go of him and stepping away.

 

“Jesus lady, mind as well just propose to her right this second, you act like her wife already.”  Emma didn´t respond she just turned her face away from him while blushing.

 

“I told you, I´m not in love with her… I just really dislike when someone objectify her…” Killian smirked.

 

“Why? You´re the only one allowed to do so? Jealous much?” Emma grunted in frustration.

 

“No, of course not! I´m not a pervert like you are I appreciate Regina for who she is, not only her body.” Killian´s smirk grew.

 

“Oh? Care to share the things you appreciate of Regina? Does it include those killer boobs and fine ass?” Emma glared at him warningly.

 

“Sorry sorry, no more ‘objectification’ of your beloved Queen.” Emma sighed, both remaining silent for a couple of minutes.

 

“I´m sorry I kissed you out of the blue.” Killian dismissed her with a shrug.

 

“Nothing to worry about, love. It was as pleasing for me as it was for you. Though you really need to up your game if you´re ever going to kiss the Queen. She won´t expect anything less deserving of a Queen, and honestly you could use a little practice.”

 

Emma groaned, picking up a bunch of rocks, she started throwing them at Killian as he ran back to the camp.

 

“I told you I´m delicate!” he screamed as one rock hit him in the head.

Back at camp, it didn´t go unnoticed by the rest of the team how Killian and Emma seem to be friendlier than before. It made David and Snow suspicious but happy to see Emma wasn´t looking so stressed out anymore. It made Regina frown every time they both laughed at some joke Killian was saying.

 

When everyone went to sleep, Regina waited until she was sure everyone wouldn´t woke up so she walked to Emma, crouching beside her.

 

“You seem awful close to that pirate.” Emma was deeply asleep than when she hear the voice talking to her by her ear she jumped and gasped, taking her sword and standing, ready to fight. Regina just looked annoyed at her.

 

“What the hell, Regina?” the Queen just huffed and repeated her previous words.

 

“Killian? Oh yes, we just found out we have a lot more in common than we thought.” Regina just frown deepen, she stood up from her crouched position and walked back to her ‘bed’ leaving a very confused Emma Swan standing, looking at her perplexed.

 

Killian wasn´t asleep, he was paying close attention to their conversation. He was trying really hard not to laugh at the two idiots in love. Maybe it wouldn´t be such a bad idea helping his new partner in crime get her girl.

 

To be continue…

 

 


	2. Adventure 2: The Evil cleavage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rain forest heat can be a pain in the butt, or a blessing. Enjoy!
> 
> BTW if you were wondering, this fic won´t follow much of the canon.

“Your lovely girlfriend has been shooting metaphorical daggers at me all day. Whatever happened to cause this?” Killian said, sitting beside a distracted Emma. She just shrugged, even thou she was curious about this as well.

 

“I have no idea what is wrong with her, I already told you, she woke me up only to ask me about our ‘friendly behavior’, she just stood and walked back to her tent.” Killian had a hard time hiding his smirk.

 

“Well you might have done something very terrible or she wouldn´t be looking at us like she´s about to burn the whole forest, starting with us.”

 

Regina was in fact staring at them like she was ready to cause havoc; it just made it funnier that Emma looked very much interested by her angry disposition. Killian decided to test the waters a little bit. Leaning closer to Emma´s ear he whispered.

 

“You really should stop staring at her boobs so openly, she´ll notice you´re hot for her” Emma´s face blushed deeper than the fires on Regina´s hand as they burned the wood she was collecting her hand when she saw this. Killian dared smirk her way enraging Regina even more but the joy didn´t last long when a hand impacted with his face.

 

“Seriously Swan, stop hitting me” Emma glared at him.

 

“Look what you did, now she´s walking our way, if we die right here, I´m seeking you in the afterlife to kill you again.” Killian laughed.

 

“Oh don´t worry love, the only one dying today is probably me. There is no way our temperamental Queen would lay a hand on her son´s mother, believe me.” He looked up, smiling at a furious Regina.

 

“Having fun, are we?” She said her voice cold. Emma tremble beside him but he was well aware it wasn´t out of fear. This woman had it as bad as the peasant´s from their land when it came to the Evil Queen dangerous sex charm.    

 

“As a matter of fact we are, care to join us?” Emma punched him in the ribs, it hurt a little but it was worth it, because the look Regina was giving Emma meant trouble and she just noticed her mistake.

 

“Well, if you have time to have fun with this… person, I presume you also have time to get back to work and look for Henry, who is our number one priority.” Emma didn´t replied, because Regina had lean forward to talk directly to her face, considering she was sitting down, she got a nice closer look at that evil cleavage.  

 

“Well?” Regina huffed, appearing oblivious to Emma´s staring. Killian cleared her throat, saving Emma from making an even more fool of her, even thou he was enjoying it immensely.

 

“Of course, our son comes first. Do you have any plans? Do you want me to help you make one? We´re supposed to be close to him, I think if we work together we can come up with something good.” Regina looked surprised at this, but nodded, and straighten up.

 

“Yes, I think that will be a good idea, if you would accompany me, I´ll will show you what I have been thinking about.” Killian tried really hard not to laugh at the obvious attempt the Queen made to take Emma away from him. Emma stood up faster than you could said ‘whipped’ and walked away with Regina, turning back to give him a little wave and a smirk.

 

Killian smirked back and flipped her as good bye, but he didn´t mind being left alone, after all, unknown to his new best friend, he was pretty content watching a certain someone test their body to see if that little poison had gone away for sure.

 

 

The days were getting warmed, even for Killian who was used to the harsh heat of the sea, but the rain forest humid warm couldn´t compare to the dry and salty heat. This didn´t seem to bother one Emma Swan, for it offered her something that she would never dream to lay eyes upon. Regina´s half naked torso.

 

The heat was too much the Queen had disposed of her jacket, even thou she hated the insects trying to eat her alive, but she have created an insect repellent with her magic. She now stood there, in front of a drooling Emma, teaching her magic and having every drop of sweat run down her arms, collarbone, into that black camisole that still covered what Emma really wanted to see.

 

“What happened to ‘I´m not a pervert like you’?” Emma almost jumped out of her skin when Killian approached her from behind after one of her training sesions.

 

“Jesus, could you not do that?” Killian laughed, lucky for them Regina was distracted so she wasn´t glaring at them.

 

“Stop deflecting, Swan. If you were a guy I´m sure they could see your boner from the highest mountain of the kingdom” Emma blushed, Killian smirked devilish handing her a little flask of water.

 

“Here, don’t want you to overheat or anything.” Emma took it brusquely, glaring at him but her eyes would always move back to Regina.

 

“God, why is she so perfect?” Regina was now talking with an equally half naked Charming, everyone were dying of heat, the only one remaining with a shirt on was Snow, prude as ever. Even Killian had taken off his coat.

 

“Mmm, I don´t know love, but that´s a pretty sight to see” Emma hit him on the arm.

 

“What did I told you about ogling Regina? Stop it.” Killian didn´t know if he should said who he really meant or wait a little longer for such revelation. After all, he did like Emma more now that they could talk freely with no misunderstandings, so he guessed telling her that he was lusting over her father would damper their friendship.   

 

“Sorry love, habits of the job. But seriously Swan, you need to scratch that itch soon or you might combust out of sexual frustration.” Emma groaned, drinking fast from the flask. In that moment Regina noticed them talking, and so did David, both walked up to them.

 

“Oh no, oh no, not now, Killian, hide me, I can´t have her near me looking the way she looks, I´m going to jump her, or make a fool of myself.” Killian didn´t do a thing, and Emma didn´t move an inch.

 

“Emma, I think it´s time we go back to our magic lessons” Killian snorted, Emma kick him hard on his leg. Regina and David both frowned.

 

“Don´t you think it´s too hot to play with fired?” Emma blurted out.

 

“Oh too late for that, Swan” Killian whispered, Emma hit him again.

 

“Would you two stop acting like children? No Emma, is a nice weather to work with, it´s a discomfort, a distraction you can work with to master your powers.”

 

“That´s not the only distraction” Killian said again, this time Emma hit him a little too hard, making him yell in pain.

 

“Don´t you want to refresh thou, I think you could use a shower.” Emma said, realizing too late that Regina might take this the wrong way.

 

“Excuse me?” David and Killian winced at her tone.

 

“I just mean, you look really sweaty and dirty, and maybe you´ll use a good cold shower by the river we found back there.” Emma winced even as she said this. Regina didn´t said a word, just turned around and walked away.

 

“Kill me now.” She said, watching Regina storm out of the camp. Killian started laughing so hard his stomach hurt after a few seconds.

 

“Honey, what you said wasn´t really nice. Maybe you should go apologize to Regina.” Emma just stood there.

 

“No, just kill me now before she does.” Killian laughed harder.

 

“What happened?” asked Snow, noticing Regina was absent and Killian was blue to the face from laughing so hard.

 

“Emma might have put a foot in her mouth this time. Seriously Emma, just go apologize.” Emma nodded and reluctantly walked to the last place she had seen Regina disappear to.

 

“This is the most hilarious thing I have ever witnessed.” David smiled at him, flashing him his trademark smirk, making Killian choke on his laugh when he gasped in surprise of how adorably hot he looked, he had to be careful, he really was a guy so unlike Emma he wouldn´t be able to hide certain things from others. Snow just looked lost as ever.   

 

 

Emma saw a head of dark hair over some huge leafs, pulling them out of her way she started to talk before Regina could curse her for eternity.

 

“Look Regina, I didn´t mean it that way, I only thought you would enjoy a cold shower because you looked uncomfortably hot, and I didn´t want that to damper our training, so I-JESUS, WOW!” Regina covered herself as fast as she could.

 

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Emma couldn´t look away, she was completely paralyzed by the perfection she had in front of her.

 

“EMMA SWAN TURN AWAY THIS INSTANT” Like a soldier, Emma turned her back on Regina, both blushing as deeply as their bodies would allow.

 

“Regina, I´m SO sorry, I didn´t know you actually took my advice, and Wow just… yes wow.” Emma kept muttering ‘wow’ again and again. Regina was getting annoyed at her.

 

“Well of course, you seem to be uncomfortable with my state. Besides, I really was feeling overheated and wanted to have a cold bath. I do tend to overheat faster than most people.” Emma groaned at the picture her head was giving her, there was not the time to think such lewd thoughts. Looking over her shoulder at Regina, who had put her bra back on she smiled to test the waters. Regina didn´t look as angry as before.

 

“I´m really sorry Regina, I just wanted to apologize, not… invade your personal space, by staring at your fine bo- I mean, at you like that. It was disrespectful of me.” Regina waved her hand dismissively.

 

Walking up to pick her camisole she put it on. Not in the mood to take any baths now that she was interrupted. A naughty little thought made its way into her head, smirking predatory at Emma, she walked up to her. Emma felt like she should run as fast as she could, but she didn´t move as she felt Regina´s hand run down her bare arm, touch as light she could hardly feel it but the hairs in her arms told another story, and so her racing heart.

 

“Well I do hope you enjoyed what you saw, because Killian is not the only one who prides himself of having a delightful body, but unlike him, I don´t have to lie about it.” Regina walked away, a little more seductively than what was considered appropriate.

 

Emma whimpered so deeply and as soon as Regina was out of sight she dipped into the cold river. What had just happen?

 

TBC…

 

 

 


	3. Adventure 3: A protective charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The manly man have a little talk.

As the rest of the team waited for Regina and Emma to come back to camp, Killian decided to relax a little, this past couple of days have been so busy, saving lives and fighting teenagers, there was hardly time to sit back and take a break. He sat by his side of the camp, sighing softly as his eyes fell back to one shirtless Charming who just so happen to be helping Snow with her “tent”.

 

Lust came easy to Killian, as a matter of fact lust was such a easy emotion and he was so used to it that when he started to feel a little more than lust he just freaked out. He wasn´t planning on helping David back there saving his life, he just wanted to find a way to get out of there and find the little crocodile to skin alive. But he had saved David, help him find the cure of that poison because at the end of that day, making honor of his name, David had charmed his way into Killian´s heart. Damn dimples and dashing smile.

 

“Lost in thoughts, are we?” the sudden voice of the one in his thoughts startled him so much he jumped out of his skin. Unfortunately the shirt was on.

 

“Can I help you, mate?” David seems reluctant at first, after a second he sat beside Killian.

 

“I want to talk to you about something very important” Killian´s insides started to flutter he just wanted to punch himself for having such ridiculous reaction over Charming´s words.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” David looked from side to side, this just made Killian suspicious about what he wanted to talk about.

 

“Are you dating my daughter?” Killian was surprised at first and David took that as a confirmation.

 

“Because if you are, I think we need to lay some ground rules about this, I know how you are, and even though you were ratter brave saving me from dying, you can have the worst behavior ever.” Killian tried really hard not to start laughing.

 

“Look mate, Emma and I-” David interrupted him.

 

“Yes I know you´re all adults and this is kind of embarrassing for Emma to have me being all protective of her but I have to have my say in this, okay? She´s my little girl and I love her dearly, I don´t want noting bad to happen to her heart, I will protect it with my last breath, so rule number one, if you break her heart I´m going to end you.” Killian thought this was adorable, how David was so protective of his daughter.

 

“You got it wro-“ David continued talking as if Killian haven´t said a word.

 

“Rule number two, if you lay a hand on my daughter you´re going to lose the only one you have left. I know she had Henry and I should act like it never happen, I don´t want to know if you are having that kind of relations with her. If I so much as hear you talk about it I´m breaking a few of your teeth, understood?” Killian groaned, would Charming ever let him explain?

 

“Listen mat-“ David glared at him.

 

“Rule number three, I know how you flirt with every living thing that comes your way and I´m warning you now, if you cheat on my daughter I´ll castrate you.” Killian winced, why was everyone so willing to hurt him in some way? Was he like a punch bag or something?

 

“I´m not saying I approve of your relationship, I think her priority should be finding her son but I know she´s been lonely for a long time and surprisingly I appreciate your presence here with us, you have helped me a lot and I know you have a good heart even thou you try to hide it behind that macho disposition. I´ve learn to see these things when it comes to you, so I know my daughter is in good hands, beside you´re not that bad looking.” David gave him a once over, winking at him. Killian gasped from the intense look behind Charming´s eyes. What was that?

 

“Can I talk now?” Killian said as soon as he regained his breath. David nodded.

 

“Emma and I are not dating, mate.” David did a double take, with a strange look on his face; he blinked and gave him a questioning look.

 

“But you two have been joined to the hip ever since you saved my life, I thought you were together, we all did, even thou I don´t understand why Regina acts so angry when she sees the two of you.” Oh the clueless adorable David.

 

“We are just closer, is all, we found out something about each other we have in common so we are more comfortable around one another, that is all there is to it. She did kiss me but that was the starting point of our friendship.” David looked pained for a second.

 

“She kissed you? So she likes you, then?” Killian laughed, he wasn´t sure he should out Emma to her father so he only said.

 

“Nah, it was a mistake we both regret, believe me, she just wanted a distraction from other things” the elusiveness of his statement just made David even more curious.

 

“Well, then I guess that talk was unnecessary. Sorry about that” Killian patted him on the back trying really hard not to linger.

 

“It´s okay, it´s really nice to see Swan´s dad got her back. Beside I find this protective side of you ratter sexy.” David blushed and looked away but didn´t protest the compliment, he rarely did. Killian had been flirting with him for the past couple of days, he knew he wouldn´t go that far, not anymore, if he was like he used to be he wouldn´t think twice before seducing David into sleeping with him, Snow be damned. But he was trying to be better for himself at least it was paying off; he got to be David´s buddy.

 

“This is the reason why I´m glad you are not dating my daughter.” Killian smiled because David was smiling back at him, friendly or not Killian didn´t care, having David smile at him was the most precious thing after his Milah´s smile. This was just so totally wrong because he wasn´t suppose to even compare what he once felt for his love with what he was feeling for this dumbass of a hero.

 

“The Queen is back.” Said David, pointing at a smug looking Regina, she saw them looking at her and she gave Killian what of the most mischievous smirks ever. Where was Emma? She was supposed to be with Regina, had she been killed by the Queen?

 

“Well I better go back and help Snow finish the tent, see you later buddy.” David stood up, put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed affectionately, before running a hand down Killian´s arm and squeezing again. He just sat there, watching David walk to his wife. What in the world was that? That had never happen before. Not soon after Regina came back, Emma appeared behind the big leafs, looking soaked to the core, she was flushed to the face and when her eyes landed on Regina, she babbled something incoherently and walked fast to where the still shocked Killian was sitting.

 

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, Emma´s eyes avoiding a smirking, sultry looking Regina, while Killian just kept staring at David.  

 

“Why are you wet?”

 

“Why are you staring at my father?”

 

Both asked at the same time. Looked at the other like they didn´t know what was going on with the universe.

 

“I jumped in the river.”

 

“Your dad had ‘the talk’ with me.”

 

They just keep staring at each other, looked away soon after and notice both David and Regina were looking at them.

 

“Why did you jump into the river?” Emma didn´t answer right away, too distracted with Regina, who was running her eyes up and down the savior all predatory and sexy.

 

“You don´t want to know, what talk are you talking about?” David was smiling softly, seem to be very happy to see them getting along and relived they were not dating.

 

“Your dad thought we are dating and he told me to have no sexual intercourse with you.”

 

“WHAT?” She looked even more mortified than when she came back from her talk with Regina. Killian started to laugh finally feeling like things were getting back to normal and not in that weird place where David had touched him so tenderly.

 

“He didn´t want to know if we were having sex and he threaten my manhood if I ever cheated on you, it was horrible Swan. I hope I can get compensation for enduring that traumatic experience.” Emma groaned, covering her overheated face with both hands.

 

“If you excuse me, I´ll go talk to my father about his over protectiveness.” Killian laughed as he watched her walk away, it did not go unnoticed how Regina looked at her and how Emma avoided that look, if anything, Killian was sure that Emma would have enjoyed the way the Queen looked at her like she wanted to eat her, but only they knew what went down between the two of them.

 

Killian was grateful for the distraction of the drama with the Henry rescue, but that fun and games had to stop at some point, it wasn´t long before they had another encounter with Pan and another failed attempt to rescue the kid. Pan was a cocky bastard; he was just playing with them, making them believe they were close to the kid only to kick them in the face with the true of how far they were from getting to Henry.

 

He watched how both Regina and Emma´s frustration and worry grew. The previous mischievous and bashful looks lost to the worry and anxiety of not having Henry with them. Both Emma and Regina threw themselves into intense magic training, concentration on getting Emma to the top level, but it wasn´t an easy task, for her magic, strong as it was, was far too wild to be controlled.

 

The Charmings and he could do nothing to help alleviate their frustration but try to make things easier at camp.

 

“Take a break, Swan. You´re going to burn yourself before you can get to your boy.” Emma shook her head as she tried to make a sword out of wood.

 

“I can´t, I just have to master this. It is the only way.” Killian was about to protest when Regina´s voice interrupted him.

 

“As much as I hate to agree with the pirate, I think it´s best if you rest for a little while. Magic is like blood, if we use it excessively we drain. So we need rest to regain it.” Emma was about to protest but Regina took her by the arm, squeezing softly and smiling her that smile she only reserved to Emma but neither of them knew about. Emma relented and allowed Regina to lead her to her tent, the hand holding her arm never leaving. Killian had to smile. He only hopped when this madness was over, the Savior and the Queen would have a time to evaluate their relationship.

 

“Regina has always been able to convince Emma to do something when she´s being stubborn.” said David, walking up to him. Killian didn´t even blink, they have been spending a lot of time around each other recently, he wasn´t complaining about that.

 

“Two stubborn heads know how they work.” David smiled, looking thoughtful. Killian suspected he was starting to notice the connection between his daughter and their nemesis.

 

“I dare say they even act like us.” David giggle, Killian had a mini heart attack, was David saying what he thought he was saying?

 

“They are stubborn and we are two hardheaded dudes.” His heart ached for a second. Damn this idiot, making him hopeful for no reason. But why would he even say that, or even give Killian hope. He had his wife after all and by the looks of it, they were not separating any time soon, damn his new found honor.

 

“That we are.” Killian said smiling back at David.

 

TBC...


	4. Adventure 4: A Rat? I hate rats

If Emma Swan thought having a maniac murderous teenager kidnap their son and try to kill them in the process was the worst she could have in this crazy land. She was wrong; the worst thing in the world was having a maniac murderous teenager after them on top of having to deal with the newly resurrected, extremely jealous Neal Cassidy.

 

 Surprise of the century, her ex-boyfriend was alive after all, on top of that he had been captured as soon as he landed his ass on the island and after they saved him from the peril he put himself into and losing Regina in the process, because she wouldn´t stand to save a good for nothing while her son was out there suffering God knows what tortures by the hands of Pan, it was safe to say Emma was not having a good time. That had hurt Emma harder than she wanted to admit, Killian had tried to talk to her about it, but she wouldn´t confess to anything, Regina´s words had cut deeply to the point of wounding the little orphan in Emma but as she thought about it, she could understand Regina´s motives. That did not stop her from sulking and for Killian to tease her, trying to light the mood, and she sulked good until Regina was back, unfortunately with Gold, but she was back and Emma couldn´t be more relieved.

 

“Try not to look so happy Swan or Baelfire is going to have a fit.” Emma shrugged, she couldn´t care less how Neal felt. And so the team was back into action, no more distractions in operation Save Henry. Except Neal wouldn´t stop trying to get her alone every second he could, surprisingly enough Killian acted as a buffer, pretending to be interested in her so Neal would argue with him and wouldn´t try something against Regina if he noticed how Emma wouldn´t leave her side. They have talked, well Emma had talked, apologized for being a moron, but Regina seems to shrug it off and told her she wouldn´t be Emma if she didn´t want to save every rat that crossed her path. Emma had smiled then; Regina just looked away a tint of a blush on her cheeks. That was new.

 

“This is starting to be an inconvenient.” Regina said one night, Neal was protesting the fact that Regina was teaching Emma magic, she wasn’t talking to him and this was getting ratter tiresome, even her parents agreed that this behavior was just too much. Rumpel wouldn´t do anything to correct his persistent son because he was a pushover for the moron´s love.

 

“It´s enough to have one pirate pinning after you and top it with a pathetic looking rodent trying to tell us what is best. If you don´t do something about it, Miss Swan…” Emma was not against the thought of unleashing the Evil Queen on Neal. But she guessed it was her fault they were in that predicament.

 

“Don´t worry about it, I´ve got it.” Emma said, surprising herself by taking Regina´s hand and squeezing it. True to be told they have been acting a little more touchy feely than they used to. Gone was that mischievously smirks and flirtation only to be replaced by tenderness and understanding looks, she guessed it was such an emotional moment for them that Regina was just not caring about playing mind games with her.

 

“Hey Swan, where are you going?” Killian, who was sitting beside her father and Snow.

 

“I need to talk to this moron.” She said pointing to the still ranting Neal. Killian laughed, David looked at him disapprovingly and hit him in the arm, and Snow just looked at both men with a frown. Well that was also very interesting, she didn´t know her mother was so against the new found mates.   

 

  “Hey Neal, would you just calm down for a second?” Neal quiet down as soon as Emma was close to him. He looked so happy to have her near it was nauseating. She hear Killian snort and hear a small huff coming from Regina.

 

“Yes I can, as long as the Evil Queen stops teaching you magic, she´s going to corrupt you and there is no way back from it.” Emma sighed, glancing back at Regina who was smirking devilishly, a light very similar to that one back in the river coming to her eyes, Emma coughed and tried not to blush.

 

“She had done none of that, we have been practicing magic to save Henry, is the only way we can work as a team and save our boy.” Neal just scoffed.

 

“Yes, I´m sure that´s what she wants you to believe and let me guess, your new boyfriend is also helping you learn to sword fight so you two can save our son and live happily ever after.”  Emma hear her dad asking Killian if that was his intention, Killian dismissed him with a wave of his hook, telling him to not listen to moronic children.

 

“We can save Henry, Emma. I know how to get to Pan´s lair, I know where he is.” Emma nodded.

 

“Okay then, tell us where we need to go so we can save Henry.” Neal made a whining noise. Emma was waiting for it.

 

“I don´t want to tell them, the two of us are capable enough to save Henry on our own.” He said it while looking at her with those big hopeful eyes of him that once used to work, they resemble Henry´s a little. And she felt rather than see Regina´s expression as her heart clenched at the reminder of their missing son. She needed to put an end to this childish behavior. They couldn´t waste anymore time, not anymore. This was like a twilight movie, Jesus.

 

“Okay Neal, here is the thing, either you help us find Henry and rescue him or we can leave you here with your daddy dearest while we get some work done. Take your pick.” Neal seem hurt about this, very much so but he looked angrier when Killian started to laugh at him, lucky David smacked him in the face and stopped him.

 

“I want to save Henry.” He said defectively. Emma nodded satisfied with her work.

 

“Good, now lead the way.” And so he did.

 

As they were walking to where Neal said Pan´s lair was, she felt Regina walking faster to catch up with her and as always she felt her heart beat faster. When Regina catch up with her she placed a soft hand on the small of her back, almost unconsciously, Emma shivered.

 

“Are you sure we can trust this moron?” Emma nodded, enjoying the feeling of the hand that haven´t move from its position on her back. It was so warm and it felt so delicate.

 

“He might be a moron and even a coward but I´m sure he wouldn´t risk it when the Evil Queen could toast him like a small piece of bread.” Regina smiled at her, moving her hand away from Emma but she continue to walk beside her.

 

Neal was right for once but they found out Pan had took Henry to some spooky creepy cave to take his heart, they left as soon as they found out and for the first time they got to try how powerful their magic was together, they have tried that before coming to Neverland, but this time felt so much different, their magic was even more connected and it made her feel all sort of things inside, glancing at Regina she notice she had also felt it. Neal was frowning all the time they took to make the moon eclipse, his eyebrows shooting up when he finally figure out why Emma was so friendly with the Evil Queen. Lucky for her there was no time for him to rant his little rat heart out. It wouldn´t do her any good if her secret was exposed in that way either.

 

They were too late and their poor boy lost his heart to the evil that was Peter Pan. Her own heart broke for her son but also for his distraught mother, she looked like she has lost the only thing she ever had in her life. They took Henry back to camp; everyone was so unhappy and even angry at what had happened.

 

“Swan, tell me what I can do to help?” Killian was at her side in a second, the unlike friend whom she would have never thought could even tolerate. She shook her head because she really didn´t know what to do, she only wanted to stay beside her son and give some comfort to Regina, who wouldn´t leave Henry´s side.

 

Some lost boy said something really horrible about Henry´s fate and it was the first time Emma had looked at the Evil Queen instead of her Regina, she stop her before she could kill the foolish boy.

 

“Regina stop, this is not the way.” She said, holding tightly on her arm. Regina tried to move past her back to the smirking boy, her eyes were purple with magic so Emma did the only thing she could come up with to calm Regina. She held her face between her hands and forced her to look directly into her eyes. Everyone was silently looking at this gesture, some more uncomfortable than others. Killian looked on in wonder and she saw from the corner of her eyes how her dad looked confusedly at Killian but also as if he finally understood something, Killian only nodded.

 

Regina calmed down instantly, her wide surprised eyes staring at Emma like she was a creature from another planet. Emma felt heat under the palm of her hands as Regina blushed, she wasn´t sure if this was out of embarrassment, anger or something more.

 

“Listen to me, Henry wouldn´t like it if you killed that boy. We are going to find Pan and we are going to destroy him for what he did to OUR son. Do you hear me?” Regina could only nod her head, one hand moving to hold Emma´s wrist tightly. Emma had to fight the urge to lean down and kiss her worries away.

 

She saw Killian smiling at them, holding his only hand to his chest and almost cooing at such sweet moment. Emma just kept looking at Regina´s big brown eyes. If she looked around and saw her mom´s and Neal´s face she would have run out of there in a second.

 

“We are going to destroy Pan.” Regina said like a promise. Emma nodded, her thumb caressing Regina´s cheek almost imperceptible. They separated and Regina went back to Henry. While Emma cleared her throat and before either of the two people looking at her with horrified expressions could say a thing, she stated loudly.

 

“Okay people, time to find us a moth to kill.” Killian patted her on her shoulder really hard but playful. She grinned, feeling like she has done something good for once. Regina allowed Killian to take Henry to his ship while they looked for Pan, Emma was feeling a little self-conscious now that she was alone with both Regina and her mother. Both of whom were very quiet, as they made their way to where they thought Pan was. But unlike Snow who was avoiding her look. Regina was openly staring at her, Emma keep sending her little smiles when she noticed, making Regina turn away from her smile, and stoic as ever, but with a hint of a smile.

 

Defeating Pan was easier than Emma thought, but she wasn´t surprised when you had a pissed off Regina by your side, the moment they placed Henry´s heart back to his chest and their baby boy gasped in a breath, they both were so relieved this was all over. Henry hugged them both so tightly, Emma couldn´t help but hug both of them and it that moment she knew, as she shared a meaningful look with Regina, things would be different when they got back home.

 

TBC…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish the Neverland arc so we can move to interesting things :)


	5. Adventure 5: Welcome home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You´ll discover they are made for each other ;D Oh Storybrooke, I missed you! I got to say this was one of my favorites.

Emma was right; things were not the same as it used to be before Neverland. It was very subtle how she now shared a sort of camaraderie, trust, and a little something more with Regina that wasn´t there before. They never talked about that little extra feeling they felt every time they were close to each other, in fact they both seem to decide Henry was a good excuse to avoid talking about it. But of course it wasn´t the case with her mother and Neal. A little after they were sure there were no more treat to their safety and Henry´s both Snow and Neal corner her to talk to her but Hook was always there to save her from the persistent disappointed pair. Her father was subdued and he spent most of their journey home talking to Hook, probably about her if their stares were any indication.

 

Things weren´t the same but the town didn´t change, at first. People were still a little scared and angry at Regina but they seem to be moving past it after they found out she was part of the ‘Rescue Storybrooke from the evil destructive crystal’ team. Something very important was different from before, Henry went back to living with Regina, both Neal and Snow spend two weeks and half protesting this decision made willingly by Emma.

 

“It´s not right to keep him, he is rightfully and legally her son it´s only fair that he goes back to her house. Besides Henry is okay with this, he is the one that wanted it from the beginning, he approached us back in the ship to request this, Regina and I agreed with him completely.” She had said to Snow one night two weeks after their return, she was still living with her parents but was seriously considering moving out soon.

 

Snow was not making things easier. Insisting Emma and Neal should have a date to rekindle their romance. That wasn´t going to happen anytime soon, especially if it meant giving up her free dinners at the Mills house, something Regina had thought would be good for Henry, to have his other mother still be a constant in his life. It seemed like an act of desperation and somehow Emma understood but it was starting to get annoying.   

 

“I know she helped us a lot and I´m not saying we don’t appreciate it but Emma, he is **_your_** son by blood and that means more than a paper.” Emma could see Snow regretting her words before she even finished the sentence, but it had rubbed the wrong way anyways.

 

“If I had been lucky enough when I was a child you would have been nothing but my birth mother, Snow. But I was not, Henry is. I agreed with you in the past about keeping Henry from Regina because she was still someone I didn´t fully trust all because of Cora but she have proved herself to be nothing more than a wounded woman who only wishes for her son´s happiness and safety.”  Snow recoiled at her words; David was watching this from the kitchen his brow frowned but a proud smile on his face. Emma had hear from Killian that her father wasn´t quite happy with how Snow was behaving.

 

“I´ll be going now, I hope this conversation is over because nothing is going to change my mind, Henry is happy being back to his old room and living with Regina. I hope you can respect that.” She had walked out of the apartment then, when she got to Regina´s house and the woman saw her expression she knew Emma had another fight with her mother.

 

“Apple cider?” Regina said then, giving her a little smile.

 

“Got anything stronger?” Emma returned it.

 

By the third week it was time for Neal to start yet another argument with her.

 

“Emma, are you seriously considering leaving Henry with the Evil Queen-“Emma sighed.

 

“Her name is **Regina** , Neal.” He just gave her that same face, like he had eaten a lemon or something.

 

“We can move in together and take Henry with us. We can be the family we were mean to be.” They were at Granny´s, Ruby was milling about, she hear their talk a raised an eyebrow, Emma just dismissed her concern with a move of her hand. Lucky for her Ruby had seemed really understanding of her annoyance with her ex-boyfriend and had offer Emma her help in keeping him away from her as much as she could. 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Henry is not ours he was never meant to be our son, he is legally Regina´s. Now that he knows who his birth parents are we are lucky to be allowed in his life. Count your small blessing.” Neal scoffed.

 

“You are just saying that because the Evil Queen had put a spell on you to make you fall for her.” Emma had stared at him, not surprised really, because she had known he notice her attraction to Regina. She was worried he would do something stupid with that information though.

 

“I have done no such thing, Mr. Cassidy.” Emma almost jumped out of her skin when she hear that voice right behind her, Neal was as white as a sheet and Ruby was smirking like a wolf who just found her meal.

 

“Of course” Neal had said, standing up and running away for his life. Regina then sat on the place Neal had vacated, without looking at Emma she ordered her usual meal, to go. When Ruby left to place her order with Granny, Emma cleared her throat.

 

“Neal is a moron.” She said, trying to start small conversation and trying to ignore how nervous she was, Regina and her had spend lovely evenings with their son but never had they spoken of how Emma had stopped her from killing the lost boy or how flirtatious they were while in Neverland. They sure haven´t mention how Emma saw her half naked and how Regina kept giving her bedroom eyes after.

 

“I have noticed.” Regina said not looking at her but Emma noticed she looked just as nervous as her. Maybe it was time to stop avoiding the subject, they couldn´t keep running away from it. But before she could have said anything Killian had walked into the B&B laughing with David, Snow was with them too and as soon as she saw her and Regina sitting so close she walked up to them.

 

“Shit, she´s in a bad mood.” Emma had said and Regina just nodded. But before Snow could say a thing Killian had given her a half hug around the shoulders, smirked at her.

 

“Hey love, want to get out of here and have some fun?” He was intoxicated, how surprising. He winked at Regina who only huffed and stood up, her food arriving just in time.

 

“Could you be cruder? I´m sure Miss Swan have better things to do than ‘have fun’ with the likes of you.” Emma loved it when Regina would defend her honor and she knew Killian was just messing with her so Emma would enjoy this side of Regina. She couldn´t have asked for a better friend, seriously.  

 

“Is that jealousy I hear? Would **you** rather have fun with the likes of me? My, my, I didn´t know you liked me that much your majesty.” Emma elbowed him on the stomach. He just kept his smirk as he didn´t feel a thing. Regina huffed again, David was laughing but he stopped when Regina glared at him.

 

“I will see you later, Emma. Don´t be late.” Emma was about to say she wouldn´t when Regina leaned down and kissed her cheek as a good bye. She was sure to remember to buy Killian a gallon of his favorite whiskey. She blushed so deeply, Snow and David gasped in surprise, the first more in distress than the later and Killian patted her on her back as if saying ‘you owe me a big one, Swan.’ Regina left without saying a word.

 

“What the hell was that?!” Snow shouted angrily. Emma just shrugged and stood up.

 

“So… what is your favorite whiskey, Killian?” He laughed then.

 

She remembered this moments as she lay on Regina´s couch, looking at the ceiling, Henry sat on the floor playing his favorite video game as Regina made them dinner. That had been about a week ago and neither of them had talked about that kiss. As always, cowards who were too afraid to come clean with their feelings and yet, the dinners never stopped nor the little strolls at the park, lunch at Granny´s or a couple of text messages shared with small talk or inquiries about Henry´s next time to stay with Emma. They thought it was also good to have Henry with Emma on some days, he seem to love spending time with his grandparents too.

 

“I would appreciate it very much if you helped a little while you´re here.” Regina said, walking into the living room, raising an eyebrow at Emma´s position on the sofa.

“Why? You seem to have everything under control. Besides, the last time I asked if you wanted help the house almost burned, remember?” Regina did remember, she was just trying to be her royal ass about Emma´s supposed lack of manners while she was visiting them.

 

“I suppose you are right.” Regina moved Emma´s legs; more like pushed them off the couch almost making her fall, and sat down beside her. Emma stuck her tongue out to her very maturely. Hesitating a little she moved her legs on Regina´s lap, it was awkward at first but then Regina placed her hands on top of her legs. They stayed there in silence, listening to Henry´s game. It was some sort of comforting familiarity that was starting to make Emma anxious. So she blurted out.

 

“I´m moving out.” Regina looked at her surprised.

 

“I thought you´d like to spend some time with your parents after the long absence.” Emma shrugged, she was right of course but enough was enough. She didn´t know what was wrong with Mary Margaret but she was getting angrier by the days. She wasn´t so sure it had to do only with her attraction to Regina but maybe it had to do with the long nights David spend out with Killian, it only happened once or twice a week though, so she didn´t see why that would make her so worked up.

 

“I think it´s time to grow up, don´t you think?” Regina laughed softly but didn´t look less worried, it warmed her heart to see her concern.

 

“You can move in with us, right Mom?” Henry said, startling them. Normally when he was playing games he didn´t care what was happening around him. Emma chanced a look at Regina but her face was neutral.

 

“That´s alright kid, I already have a place. It´s not so far from here and I´ll be sharing the rent with Killian so it won´t be too much money.” At this Regina gave her the most intense disapproving look in the history of disapproving looks.

 

“You are **not** sharing an apartment with that pirate.” The finality in her voice made Emma shiver, but she couldn´t do anything about it, Killian needed a place to stay, he had approached her with that concern, the ship was no longer suitable for that and he was thinking of finally settling down somewhere, maybe finding a steady job other than being the official fisherman. He was pretty good at it and had raised quite the production of sea food around town. He had seemed happier these past couple of days than she had seen him before.

 

“I´m sorry, I promised Killian I´d help him. Don´t be mad.” Regina stood up and walked to the kitchen. Henry and Emma looked at each other; the kid raised an eyebrow and nodded in the direction of the kitchen.  Emma groaned and stood up too, walking to Regina.

 

“Regina, I promise you. He can be a pain the butt but he´s really a good guy, he wants to settle down, he wants to find a place where he belongs, you understand that, right?” Regina didn´t look any less angry but she did sigh in resignation.

 

“I just don´t trust him.” She said.

 

“Why?” Emma asked honestly, she really had no idea what was her problem, she surely knew Killian was just messing when he made a pass at her.

 

“He´s hung up on you.” Never mind, she didn´t know.

 

“No, he´s not.” Regina glared at her.

 

“Emma, I have eyes and ears. He likes you too much and I don´t trust him to stay away from you or try to do anything to you.” Was Regina pouting? Oh my god she was! Emma almost melted right there and then.

 

“Do you trust me, Regina?” she looked surprised and said with such a conviction that almost broke Emma and made her love her even more, though love was a ridiculous concept right now, she was just only attracted to her, there was no love.

 

“ **Of course I do.** ”

 

“Then believe me when I tell you that he won´t try a thing because he is not into me, he is not into any female at the moment. Do you understand?” Regina stood there, staring at Emma, until.

 

“Oh.” Emma laughed at Regina´s expression.

 

“Yes, oh” Regina coughed, taking the lasagna out of the oven.

 

“Well… in that case… I think it´s alright to help him feel at home, here.” Emma could just hug her in that moment, kiss her breath away and she unconsciously walked up to Regina. When she felt Emma´s presence closer she turned, staring at her with hooded eyes. The only thing preventing them from getting closer and touching was the lasagna in her hands.

 

“I´m sure Killian will appreciate your kindness, you majesty.” Emma said huskily. This was the moment to say what they were avoiding to say for so long. This was the moment she was waiting for ever since they got back to Storybrooke. Until a sneaky little kid with her genes and Regina´s personality said.

 

“I am starving! Can we eat now?” Regina cleared her throat and walked past Emma, blushing so prettily the Savior could just groan in frustration. Hating her kid would be bad, wouldn´t it?

When she saw her family sitting at the table. Henry smiling at his mom and teasing her because she was still blushing, she couldn´t stay angry at her kid. Her phone buzzed in that moment, it was a text from Killian the words all messed up because he kept insisting of writing with his hook instead of his hand.

 

_Opreration getting rehina to appruuve the apparstment acbomodation iss a g0?_

**_Seriously Killian just write with your hand. This is hard to read! And yes operation getting Regina to approve of the apartment accommodations is a go._ **

****

_Wjold I live?_

**_That depends, would you keep your hand and hook away from me?_ **

****

_;)_

**_You are so dead._ **

****

“Are you going to stand there trying to decipher whatever the ridiculous pirate is texting you or would you like to join us?” Emma grinned sending him a last text before she walked up to her family.

 

**_The Queen is calling._ **

****

_Geett itw, Swan!_

 

TBC…


	6. Adventure 6: Pirates don´t fall in love, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer, hope you enjoy. Don´t fight the love!
> 
> p.s: I dont´hate snow white... not anymore at least ;D

“What about him?” Killian glanced at the man sitting across from them, drinking his tea.

 

“Not discriminating and he´s kinda cute but why do you keep insisting on hooking me up with dwarfs?” Emma shrugged while containing her laugh.

 

They came to Granny´s every morning to eat breakfast, it was a nice thing to do and it prevented either of them to set the apartment on fire. They have been living together for a month and luckily neither of them had tried to kill each other so far. The separated bathrooms helped. With Killian´s new love for care products, it was for the best. Just one time Emma had used one of his shampoos only to have him yell at her about the importance of personal bottles. Emma had shared this story with Regina and as expected she wasn´t amused, the next day her bathroom was filled with the most expensive shampoo bottles. Killian had laughed but he personally thanked Regina for that.

 

Her relationship with Regina was moving slowly, as Killian said, agonizingly and painfully so. Both feeling comfortable enough to fall into a routine that didn´t demand them to speak openly of how they felt for one another, it was a nice little place where nobody was being rushed. Killian just thought they were both too stubborn and too much of a coward for their own good, they could be banging right this moment but they preferred to prolong their agony. Emma had just blushed at his words and admitted there were a couple of times where they almost kissed but there was always something or someone interrupting them. Excuses, excuses thought Killian to himself. Emma practically lived in the Mills house, they called it sleepover for Henry´s benefit but they all knew better, even Henry.

 

“Well, you can´t fault me for trying to help you get some loving. There are a lot of single men around here, it´s not my fault they just so happen to be dwarfs.” Hook rolled his eyes, it´s not like he haven´t eyed a couple of the single dudes in Storybrooke but his attention and undying attraction was directed most specifically to one handsome prince.

 

“I appreciate it Swan, really, but at the moment I´m not interested in a one-night stand.” Emma looked closely at him, suspiciously at his sudden lack interest in the one thing he prided himself of, he haven´t been leering at anyone from the town this past month, it was just getting weird... unless.

 

“Are you in love, Killian?” He was drinking his coffee when she said this, spitting it all over her face, he coughed.

 

“What the hell?” Killian would have laughed at her face if he wasn´t coughing his lungs out.

 

“Jesus Killian, I should take you spitting all over me as a confirmation.” Killian had a serious expression when he directed a look at her.

 

“Pirates don´t fall in love.” Emma took a napkin from the table to clean her face.

 

“The hell you don´t. You fell in love once, didn´t you?” Killian was starting to feel a cold sweat run up and down his body. This couldn´t and wouldn´t be love, what he felt for David was merely physical attraction. David was just very handsome and he sure looked like he was good in bed. He was also a very good listener and he was always right there when Killian was feeling a little awkward being in the town the first month. The nights they spend talking about the old worlds or hanging out at the bar and playing some pool or darts was nice, in a few occasions they just decided to watch some movies or sports, which David had introduced him to even though he didn´t understand a thing about them but he just loved to hear David talk so passionately about them. Sometimes when the missus allowed it, because Snow rarely approved of their nights out, David would stay at the apartment with him and sometimes Emma when she thought staying longer than four days at Regina´s was a little too much for their current relationship status.

 

It had felt homey, like it did with Milah. Oh God… he really was in love with David Nolan a.k.a Prince Charming a.k.a Snow White´s husband and father of his best friend.

 

“So… Who is he? Do I know him? Is him one of your crew members? You´re pretty close to mr. Smee, is it him?” Killian just looked at her without saying a word. How in the world was he going to tell her the one he loved was her dad? Most importantly, how in the world was he going to deal with unrequited love? David was with Snow, they were happily married even though as David and Mary Margaret it wasn´t official yet but they were happy, Killian was used to get what he wanted, even with Milah it was easy to get her because she wasn´t happy with Rumpelstinskin, but David? It was different.

 

He stood up without saying a word; he shook his head and walked away muttering something about needing to buy a new box of shampoo or something. Leaving a confused Emma Swan behind.

 

“Whatever happened with the pirate this time?” The sweet melodious voice of the Mayor made her turn around.

 

“Since when have you been here?” Emma asked raising an eyebrow at Regina and daring her to tell her she haven´t being spying on them. Regina was still a little jealous of Killian but now they both have come to a little truce after the shampoo incident, even becoming sort to shopping pals.     

 

“Long enough to see him spit all over you.” Emma groaned. Regina sat where Killian had been.

 

“Well?” Regina asked, Emma smiled at her ordering coffee for Regina and another cocoa for herself. 

 

“It seems our local pirate is in love.” Regina smiled softly at Ruby when she came with their orders; the wolf blushed a little, still not used to Regina´s easygoing attitude when she was around Emma.  If the sheriff didn´t know her any better she had thought Ruby had a little crush on the Mayor. She was going to have to investigate a little.

 

“Oh, really? Who is the unlucky man?” Regina sipped her coffee, looking at Emma with those alluring half lidded eyes of hers, she knew what Emma was thinking about Ruby´s little display of shyness, and she was going to use that against her in a very frustrating yet sexy way.

 

“He didn´t told me, just looked like he had seen a ghost and walked away.” Emma took a bit of the whipped cream on her finger and licked it, knowing full well what Regina´s reaction would be. She didn´t disappoint, taking a sharp breath almost imperceptible to anyone else except Emma. This game of trying to get the other to give into their seductive advances was delicious but at the same time frustrating because neither of them wanted to admit that things were reaching their limit. They both wanted each other very much but both were scared of the implications. Considering their pasts neither of them wanted to risk getting their hearts hurt and they knew there was someone else to think about.

 

“Excuse me, Madam Mayor. Granny and I have been trying a new recipe for apple pies and I wanted you to do the honors of being the first one to try it.” Ruby said, sending Regina one of her killer smiles, the ones that got men at her feet. Regina looked surprised, even a little panicked by such display of flirtation coming from Ruby but most of all she was flattered. Emma glared at Ruby so intensely the wolf could swear if looks could kill she had be dead by now. This was all their master plan, Killian´s and hers, the two had hit it off quickly and both were very honest about their knowledge of Emma and Regina´s true feelings. Killian got Emma to admit her feelings ran deeper for the Queen while Ruby made her jealous. It looked like the first part of the plan backfire on him.

 

Regina took a bit at the pie and moaned, Ruby wasn´t sure if she did because of the pie of because Emma looked at her sharply with a face so frustratingly turned on. She had to admit that moan had been really hot so leaned down smirking devilish at Regina and enjoying the burning glare from Emma.

 

“So. What´s your verdict?” Regina blinked and coughed, trying really had not to stare at inappropriate places being showed to her.

 

“It´s delicious, tell your grandmother she should start selling them soon. They will sell well with the town´s people.” Ruby smiled grateful at her words sharing a nice cordial smile with Regina until Emma stood up and dragged Ruby away from their table.

 

“If you´ll excuse us. I have something to talk with Ruby.” Regina blinked and tried not to laugh at Emma´s obvious display of jealousy.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Ruby looked back at Regina, who was staring at them while eating the rest of the pie.

 

“Oh, come on Emma, Regina is hot! You´re taking forever to ask her on a date. I thought since she seem to be available I could ask her out instead.” Emma was fuming; her face was red as the apples used for the pie.

 

“You are out of your mind.” She said, looking back at Regina who only waved at her with her little fork, smiling softly.

 

“You better make a move fast, Swan. Because there are other people interested, she might have been the evil Queen once, but she had many suitors back in the day. You´re not the only one after her now that she´s friendlier and less deadly, still intimidating but that is good for crazy sex.” Emma growled at her words. Walking with intent back to her table she sat down. Ruby laughed and went back to the kitchen, mentally patting herself on the back for a job well done.

 

“Let´s go out on a date.” Emma said, gritting her teeth, angry with herself for being a coward before, angry because it hadn´t been until she noticed how other people wanted Regina that she asked her this. It should have been the first few weeks when they got back. True Henry had been their priority then and he still is but if she was going to need to control her jealousy over every single person staring at Regina like Ruby did, she was going to die, for sure.

 

“Emma wh-“

 

She took Regina´s hands in hers, staring at her right in the eyes.

 

“Regina, would you go on a date with me?” They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just staring at each other without saying a single word. Until Regina chuckle, then started to laugh, Emma was confused and a bit hurt by it at first but Regina held her hands tightly so she started to relax and laugh along with Regina.

 

“Are you asking me because Miss Lucas was flirting with me?” Emma blushed and looked away.

 

“No?” Regina smiled at her, a bit shyly.

 

“I would love to go on a date with you, Emma Swan.” Her smile was as bright as the sun.

 

While the two ladies were finally getting the courage to deal with their feelings, Killian was walking back to their apartment. The feeling that had settle in his stomach after finding out he was in love with David had been making him feel a mix between wanting to vomit and butterflies.

 

He was passing by David´s home when he heard yelling. Turning around he saw both Mary Margaret and David at the front door. Mary Margaret was doing most of the yelling while David looked confused and hurt by whatever she was saying; it was still hard to hear them from this distance. When David tried to speak he had a door slammed in his face, Killian walked quickly to him.

 

“What´s wrong, mate?” David looked ready to start crying, Killian held his arm and squeezed it trying to show him some support.

 

“I don´t know what´s wrong with Snow. One moment we were enjoying a quiet meal, talking about how we miss Emma, I suggested maybe we could call her and ask her if we could join her dinner with Regina and Henry and she got so angry at me. Told me I was an idiot and throw me out of the house.”  Killian winced, he was not really a fan of Snow White but from what he heard she was suppose to be forgiving and understanding.

 

“I´m not sure what´s going on with her, Regina told me, well she told Emma and she thought it was wise to tell me too, that her mother has a dark spot on her heart after she killed Cora. Maybe that´s the reason she was acting so weird back in Neverland and now here. I don´t feel like I understand her anymore.” Killian tried not to get excited to hear they weren´t doing so great, this was just a little fight, they would be up on their feet and happy again in no time.

 

“Want to crash at our place tonight? I´m sure Emma won´t mind the company, she´s probably not even going to stay with us tonight if Regina asks her to stay at the mansion.” David smiled at him.

 

“Not confessing their attraction yet, are they?” Killian laughed.

 

“Stubborn women, that is who they are. Come on I´ve got a nice glass of whiskey waiting for use at the apartment.”

 

When Emma walked into the apartment, she was excited about telling Killian about her upcoming date with Regina, it was going to happen on Friday night, they had talked a lot about where to go so there wouldn´t be surprises, Regina hated those, all the while looking at each other with shy smiles and blushes. When they parted ways Regina kissed her on the cheek for the second time, suggesting it was best for Emma to stay at her apartment instead of the mansion.

 

She was surprised when she found her dad and Killian watching a movie on the couch.

 

“Hey dad, what´s up?” Emma walked to them, hugging David and smacking Killian on the back of his head for leaving her at the diner early today.

 

“Your mother kicked me out of the house.” He said sadly.

 

“What? What for?” David shook his head.

 

“I´m not sure. I´m starting to worry it´s about that black spot in her heart, she has been changing ever since. Killian said you wouldn´t mind if I stayed for the night.” Emma patted his shoulder, smiling kindly and sadly at him.

 

“Of course you can, everything is going to be just fine, you´ll see.” She said, Killian noticed she was a little more chipper than normal.

 

“What´s gotten into you, Swan? You look like you could run a marathon with that preempt up energy.” Emma smiled until she remembers who was there with them.

 

“Oh come on sweetheart, I know you and Regina have been holding back your feelings for each other, everyone knows about this, you´re not very subtle.” Emma just gawked at her father´s words, Killian laughed high fiving David. After a minute Emma regain her bearings.

 

“Well, since you know all about my love life, and I´m sure I have a little pirate to blame for that. I asked Regina on a date today.”

 

“Fucking finally, Ruby did her part of the plan I take.” said Killian patting her on the head like she was a child.

 

“Wha-“

 

“I´m happy for you Emma” said her father hugging her tightly preventing her from questioning Killian farther but not from glaring at him. There will be time to torture Killian into telling her about this plan of theirs.

 

TBC…


	7. Adventure 7: Not as easy as we thought- part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! hope you like, the restaurant actually exist except it is not famous for the cider, I just really liked the location from the pictures I saw in their page :)

It felt like a twister had raided their apartment, everything was scattered, a sea of clothes covered every single corner of the house, some from Killian, some from their guest David (Snow was still pretty mad at him, she wasn´t even talking to him and it had been three days since), but most from Emma. Both men were sitting on the sofa watching with amused smiles as one Emma Swan moved from room to room trying to find something appropriate to wear for her long expected first date with Regina Mills.

 

She was due to pick Regina up in two hours but she still had yet to find something she would deem good enough for her date. She didn´t want to dress like she normally would for any date, she was going out with Regina Mills, a woman with class, royalty. Emma wanted to leave a very good impression even though Regina had already witness her worst; bed hair while she wore a fade out t-shirt and old pants for sleeping.

 

“What do you guys think of this one?” She was wearing a pretty green dress, lose enough to allow her to breathe but fit enough to show her curves. It was sophisticated, elegant; it brought out the color of her eyes which was a plus. She had to borrow it from Ruby and it was a surprise she owned something that wasn´t too daring.

 

“You look like the princess you are.” Said David with pride in his voice, he had some tears in his eyes he was trying really hard to hide. Emma just felt embarrassed by his emotional reaction.

 

“You look really lovely, Swan. Bet Regina won´t be able to keep her hands off you, might as well stay home and had some private fun.” Emma blushed and David hit Killian playfully though he did glare at him warningly, he might be okay with his daughter relationship with Regina but he didn´t want to think his daughter was sexually active, regardless of her partner gender.  She was still his little baby girl.

 

“Yeah, well I guess this is the one, though I´m not sure… is it good enough? Would Regina like it? Maybe I should go ch-“

 

“NO!” both men shouted at the same time, Emma looked at them startled by their response.

 

“Believe me Swan, once the Queen lays eyes on you in that dress she won´t look at anyone else, beside there is nothing else for you to try, and we already established that my pirate look does not suit you.” Emma sighed, she know she was exaggerating with the clothes but she was just so nervous about this date, they had decided to have it outside Storybrooke, since both of them could leave, it was best to have it somewhere nobody knew them so they wouldn´t interfere with the date and embarrass them farther.

 

Emma had found a nice restaurant in the nearest city in hopes it would pleased Regina, it was a little cliché but she had got her favorite flowers, rented a new car so they wouldn´t have to go in the bug, she knew how much Regina hated it so she wanted to impress her with the new car, well not new but better than the bug. This was the first time for both of them, they had never had a serious date in all their lives so it was a bit intimidating and she knew, even though Regina wasn´t going to show it that she was as nervous as her, that was the only thought that calmed her a little, knowing that Regina was probably feeling the same way she was.

 

“Everything will be alright sweetheart, you just need to be confident about it, you and Regina had walked around your feelings for one another but it´s time for you to do something about them, and I want to see you happy.”

 

David said, standing up and walking up to Emma, hugging her tightly, her father had been more affectionate towards her this past three days, she supposed it was because he and her mom were fighting right now and he needed a reminder of how much they love each other so who better than their daughter for that. So she wasn´t as embarrassed by his hugs now, if she could give him some comfort she would.

 

Killian was smiling softly at their display of affection, he had been smiling more this past days even though he kept avoiding talking about his crush no matter how many times Emma asked and she have asked, every chance she got, Killian would just turn around and walk away smirking devilish at his own silence even though he looked panicked. It frustrated Emma greatly though it kept her distracted from over thinking about her date.  

 

“I know, it´s just, I have never had an official date with anyone so I´m not very experienced in this sort of things, I don´t even know why I had to ask her on a date, it was so much more simpler back when we just spend time without talking about complicated feelings.” 

 

“And so frustratingly annoying, seriously by the rate you two were going there would have taken you years before you finally admitted your feelings. Henry would be getting married and having kids before you two admitted your attraction, it was about damn time.”

 

Emma couldn´t help but agree with Killian and she was kind of grateful to him and Ruby for the push they gave her.

 

“Yes, yes I know.” David hugged her one last time before letting her go.

 

“You better get going, it´s not proper to make a Queen wait for her escort.” Emma smiled nervously but nodded; kissing him on the cheek she walked to the table to get her purse on her way out, she high fived Killian.

 

“Have fun Swan, and don´t sweat it, you´re going to make her fall even more in love with you.” Emma smiled at his words, hoping he was right.

“So… want to go watch a movie? We can invite the little man with us.” Killian suggested, David nodded, even though Henry had insisted he was old enough to stay alone in the house Emma and Regina had asked them to keep an eye on the boy, so they left the mess behind them, they would have Emma clean up when she came back.  

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

Emma was half an hour earlier than the time they have schedule, so she was sitting there, inside the car, looking into space and wondering if she should just go up to Regina´s door or wait for it to  be the time they have agree to. Taking a deep breath she took the flowers and got out of the car, walking up to the front door she knocked on it lightly only to have it pulled open a second later.

 

When she saw Regina she gasped, she looked stunning, a deep red dress adorned her body, and it was so fit she could look at every single curve on her body but it still was one of the most regal dresses she had ever seen Regina in. She truly looked like a Queen and it was the first time Emma noticed, even her posture, even though she was fidgeting a little, looked like royalty.

 

“Emma…” The savior blinked when she hear the uncertainty in Regina´s voice and noticed she had been staring at her for the past minute without saying a word.

 

“Ah… here, flowers.” Emma groaned internally at her lack of coherent speaking and class as she pushed the flowers onto Regina´s chest. But that did the trick, Regina chuckle at Emma´s obvious nervous state, lighting up the mood, making Emma giggle too.

 

“Sorry, I meant, I hope you like the flowers.” Regina smiled and nodded, moving from the door to let Emma inside while she looked for a vase to place the flowers, Henry ran down the stairs when he hear the door close, smiling when he saw his mother at the door.

 

“Hey Ma! You look really pretty.” Emma gave her kid a pleased smile, liking the fact that her son approved of her look.

 

“He is right, Emma. You look stunning…” Regina said as she walked into the room, Henry made a face but was smiling after that, kissing both mothers on the cheek he went to the kitchen to prepare some popcorn.

 

“So, ready to go?” Regina nodded, blushing a little when Emma offered her arm to her, unknown to them Henry was filming this, hidden in the other room.

 

“So gallant of you” Emma smirked.

 

“I´ll be your knight in shining armor tonight.” Henry gagged at their obvious flirting. They left after that leaving a happy little boy behind.

The first thing Regina notice was that the bug was nowhere in sight.

 

“Where is that death trap of yours?” Emma looked at her sheepishly.

 

“I thought it would be nice to take you out on a car that wouldn´t die halfway to the restaurant… “Regina´s heart started pounding inside her chest and they fell in awkward silence because neither knew what to say after as they walked to the car. Emma opened the car door for Regina hoping this was okay because this is what she saw men do on the movies she kind of didn´t want to admit she saw before the date.

 

While Emma walked to the other side of the car, Regina took a much needed deep breath, she was trying really hard not to get anxious, this was the very first time someone was taking the time to consider her comfort and her feelings about things and she wanted to do the exact same thing for Emma, this was harder that she thought. Before, they would flirt and it was something they both were familiar, the constant flirting and the physical attraction was something they both knew how to handle but this was a new level of intimacy. This time their feelings were to be consider and it was really hard not to do something wrong and screw this over.

 

“The restaurant is not far, I hope you like it. It has a great selection of food and from the reviews I read it has a great selection of apple cider, thought it was interesting because it seem to be famous for it.”

 

Regina smiled at her, her eyes lighting at the prospect of tasting the apple cider but mostly at the thoughtfulness of Emma´s selection in restaurant.

 

“I´m sure I will enjoy it.” Emma looked pleased with this response, so they fell in another sort of awkward and shy silence all the way to the restaurant.

 

They both felt like they should talk about this date and what it meant for their relationship but neither knew where to start so they both decided to wait until they were at the restaurant to talk about this. But that didn´t meant they didn´t glance at one another from time to time, blushing when they both caught each other´s eyes. This feeling was so new to both of them, they felt like they were awkward teenagers again and both hated the feeling a little. Just a little because it also made them feel strangely excited and giddy.

 

It took them around an hour after they crossed the town line to get to the restaurant; it was a small and beautiful place near the beach, with open tables so you could get your food to eat outside on the nice, cool weather while you enjoyed the view of the sea. Regina loved the place already, it was so different from the coastline back in Storybrooke and the beach was close enough so they could have a nice stroll after.

 

“It looks like a nice place.” Regina said smiling at Emma who couldn´t help but smile back at her. Emma got out of the car, in seconds making her way to Regina´s side to open it for her, offer her hand to help her out and close it after. Regina blushed deeply; Emma was obviously trying very hard to treat her like a Queen. Her knight in shining armor, that´s what Emma said she was going to be tonight.

 

“You are being uncharacteristically polite and well behaved, I´m impressed.” Emma´s grinning face was too adorable.

 

“Well, I got advice from a prince telling me a Queen should always be treated with the best. I am just following his advice, the romantic fool.” Regina laughed at the description of Emma´s father and felt glad David was really supportive of her relationship with Emma. She no longer wanted to cause any tension between them, unlike Snow whom would always find a time to argue about their attraction.

 

“And what did the pirate have to say?” Emma chuckled as she took hold of Regina´s hand shyly and made their way to the restaurant.

 

“Not very helpful on that regard, but don´t worry, I´m not taking advice from him” Regina squeezed her hand lovingly, the butterflies in her stomach wouldn´t stop fluttering and making her nervous and excited.

 

When they got to the restaurant they were greeted by a lovely woman no older than them.

 

“Hello ladies, would you be having your dinner outside or inside?” Emma looked at Regina expectantly, allowing her to decide where they wanted to eat.

 

“I think outside is lovely, would you like that?” Emma nodded and the lady smiled at them.

 

“You can pick up a table and I´ll be there shortly with the menu, would you like a glass of our famous apple cider while you decide on the meal?” Emma and Regina both nodded and thanked her as they walked back outside, picking one of the tables nearest to the beach, sitting across from each other so it would be easier to hold a conversation. Besides they were too nervous to sit in such intimate proximity.

 

“This place is beautiful, Emma. Thank you for bringing me here.” They both smiled at each other before blushing and looking away shyly. Who would have thought they of all people could act like this. Emma glanced at the table and noticed Regina´s hand on top, as if it was waiting for her to hold it, so she took a deep breath and reached for it. Regina jumped a little at the feeling of Emma´s hand on top of hers.

 

They stared at their hands without saying a word or move and were both startled when someone cleared their throat. The nice lady from the restaurant was smiling at them sweetly. A glass of cider was placed in front of them and she handed the menus.

 

“I recommend the lobster sandwich, is fresh for this weather and delicious.” As the lady left them to themselves and they fell back to awkward silence, avoiding eye contact but sneakily keeping an eye on each other.

 

“So…” Emma started, not really sure how to start small talk with Regina. This was really weird, because over the months they spend pretending nothing was going on between them there was never awkward silence and small talk came easily. It was like knowing they were in an official date made them both unable to freely talk.        

 

“I guess this is where we confess our deepest feelings…” Regina said jokingly but her tone of voice held some fear. This was something neither was used to, this was the part they feared the most.

 

TBC…


	8. Adventure 8: Not as easy as we thought- part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, I´m about to graduate and I was busy working on my graduation proyect, I had some time right now (except it well past 1 am hahaha). Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If there are mistakes I´m so sorry about them!

The silence stretched for a couple of minutes as they stared at each other. After a while they both started giggling, soon turning into a chuckles and full laughter, lucky for them they were the only ones outside or people would have stared at them like they were a couple of mad ladies.

 

“I´m sorry” Regina said between breaths and laughs.

 

“Don´t be” said Emma. Taking deep breaths to calm herself.

 

“This is not as easy as we thought, is it?” Regina asked, whipping a few tears from her eyes, already calming down. She smiled sweetly to Emma, reaching her to her with her hand Emma didn´t hesitate to take it between hers, shaking her head with a smile on her lips.

 

“We don´t need a grand revelation of our feelings, we already know how we feel for each other, right? I mean, you know I like you a lot.” Regina blushed, such uncharacteristic moment that made Emma´s heart sing.

 

“As I do.” Emma hesitated for a moment before bringing Regina´s hand to her lips, kissing it softly. Their staring continued until a woman cleared her throat, again, smiling amusedly at their cute display of shy affection.

 

“Here are your orders, hope you enjoy” Both ladies nod looking anywhere else, too embarrassed for being caught in such intimate moment.

 

Their conversation after that was light, talking about anything and everything. No matter how much they spend time together, there was always something to talk about, if it wasn´t about their pasts, either the painful parts or the odd good moments they enjoyed. They talked about Henry and how he was growing up so fast neither wanted to believe their son will soon be thirteen.

 

“Back in the Enchanted Forest he would have had his coming of age party, presenting him to the elite and royals as the true heir of the throne” Regina commented, taking a bite of her delicious sandwich.

 

“He would have enjoyed that, he has always wanted to be the prince he was born to be.” Emma chuckle, noticing how Regina´s eyes had a nostalgic light to them.

 

“He would, he is not only the heir of the kingdom but the representative heir of two lands.” Emma raised her eyebrow.

 

“Really? How so? I thought you and I were just Queen and Princess of those lands” Regina almost laughed at the horrified look Emma had when she called herself a Princess.

“I made sure to give my father his title back after… your grandfa-“

 

“Don´t call him that, he is not my grandfather.” Emma said, a serious expression on her face. They had talked about Regina´s forced marriage one night when one particularly nasty rant from Snow had Regina poof herself away from that place and hide in her room. Of course Emma had run after her, still not able to master that kind of magic. They had been working on it after a while.

 

That day she learned so much about young Regina Mills and she had come to hate the man her mother adored.

 

“Sorry. After that day it wasn´t so hard to find a loop hole and I was able to give my father what he lost. So our son is the heir of two lands.” Emma smirked.

 

“Just don´t tell him or it will get to his head and we are never going to hear the end of it.” They both laughed, knowing full well how Henry will react to it.

 

“Knowing him though, he would have hated the ceremony. Waltzing, a long ceremony in which he have to stand in front of the blue fairy for two hours.” Emma made a face and greedily took a bite on her sandwich, moaning. The food was just amazing, she had picked a good place, it didn´t go unnoticed to her how Regina´s eyes darken at her moan.

 

“So glad I escaped all that.” Regina looked down, no matter how many times Emma said she was glad she didn´t grow up in that place, it didn´t make her feel less guilty for what she did to her.

 

“Hey now, none of that ‘Emma, I´m so sorry I screw up your life’ face. We have talked about this and I don´t regret it. You don´t regret it, remember what you said to Peter Pan. It got me Henry… and it got me you.” Regina looked at her surprised, this was the first time Emma told her she was thankful to the curse to have HER.

 

Emma´s intense look, determinate to show Regina she wasn´t joking made the former Queen reach for her hands and kiss every single finger.

 

“Me too, Emma.” They finished their meals, talking about other things and laughing at silly things both of them shared. Regina indulged into trying the desserts to Emma´s immense pleasure, they shared delicious apple pie. Emma jokingly saying she was glad Regina didn´t baked it only to have Regina smirk playfully.

 

“So… you want to go for a walk? It´s still early and I know Dad and Killian can keep Henry entertained for a while longer.” Regina nodded her agreement, paying their food and thanking the smiling lady for the food, they walked to the beach. Enjoying the sound of the waves crashing, slowly their hands met and they held on tightly to one another.

 

“I used to wish I could visit the beach when I was young.” Regina said softly, almost too quietly for Emma to her if she wasn´t so close to Regina.

 

“Yeah?” Emma asked, allowing Regina to continue with her mussing, enjoying the warm feeling of their hands clasped together.

 

“My father´s land and the enchanted forest do not have the ocean near to them. I used to read a lot about it, I was able to see it once but I was not in a good place at that moment so I would´ve enjoy it. That´s the reason Storybrooke is near the beach. The first day I woke up there I ran until I could feel the salty air on my face. I was being childish I know but it felt so good to finally see it and actually enjoy it.”

 

Emma smiled softly at Regina, rubbing her hand with her thumb.

 

“When I was little I used to hate the sea, I was told by the older kids in the foster home that the sea will eat me alive if I went near it. It was horrible that I didn´t want to even step foot near the sand playground. When Henry brought me to Storybrooke I had a little panic attack when I saw the beach and the sea so close. I got over it though.”

 

 They found a nice looking part of the beach to sit down and gaze at the stars reflected on the water.

 

“How are we so different and yet it seem we complete each other?” Regina asked, looking at Emma´s face, illuminated only by the moon.

 

“Well Madam Mayor, I think you just answer your own question. Because we are so different we complete each other.”  

 

Regina reached out, holding Emma´s face in her hand, caressing her face so reverently, as if Emma was something fragile that could brake anytime, or as if she couldn´t believe she was real. Emma leaned to her touch. Closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of Regina´s skin against her cheek.

 

“I want to kiss you.” Regina said in a whisper, inching closer to Emma but hesitating millimeters away from her lips.

 

“Why haven´t you?” Emma´s breath felt warm and inviting.

 

“I´m scared.” She confessed, leaning her forehead on Emma´s, still not quiet eliminating the distance between their lips.

 

“So am I.” Emma confessed too. Well aware of how their past relationships had ended, one tragically and one in betrayal.

 

“I don´t want to mess things up between us, I don´t think I can survive if I don´t have you in my life, even if we are not lovers.” Regina breathed, holding her tears in place.

 

“I know… but, I want to give us a chance to screw up. I believe we can fix it if it comes to that.” And with this final words Emma closed the gap between them, kissing Regina passionately yet sweetly, giving the former Queen time to adjust to this new development and showing how deep her feelings were for the woman. Even when she wouldn´t call it love, not exactly, not yet.

 

They kissed for a long time, slowly, deep, savoring the long overdue moment. Regina pulled back to catch her breath only to have her lips attached to Emma´s again in a second kiss. This one a little more passionately and hot, all the flirting done over the past months finally making its presence knows.

 

They made out for about an hour, it didn´t go farther than kissing, maybe a little bit of groping and definitely some delicious kisses to the collarbone but nothing farther than that, neither wanted their first time to be in some random beach where anyone could walk by and see them.

 

“I think it´s time we go back.” Emma breathed against Regina´s throat; lingering kisses were placed as she spoke.

 

“Yes.” Regina wasn´t sure if she was answering her words or her kisses.

 

“God, Regina. I have wanted to do this for so long.” Regina chuckle.

 

“I guess Killian was right, we were fools to waste time running away from our feelings.” Emma growled, tickling Regina and exposing her little weakness, she was ticklish.  

 

“Never, ever mention this to Killian. But I´m glad he teamed up with Ruby and forces me to ask you out.”

 

“We will buy him more rum as a reward. And I might just indulge Ruby´s little crush on me for a bit, as a reward” Emma glared at her.

 

“Don´t you dare, you are my…” She stopped midsentence, her eyes wide. She hadn´t ask Regina to be her girlfriend yet. Regina´s heart started to speed up when Emma almost said those words she wasn´t sure she was ready to hear. But she wanted to hear them.

 

“Your what?” she asked encouraging Emma to say what they both wanted.

 

“My girlfriend”  no sooner the words were out of her mouth that Regina´s sweet lips crashed on hers, to say they left the beach later than expected was an understatement, yet they restrained themselves from farther pleasurable desires, even when they were both wishing for it more than anything.

 

-*-*-*-

 

When they got back to the mansion, they entered the place quietly, giggling softly when they would sneak a kiss. The house was silent except for the distant noise of the television playing some sort of movie or news. They walked to the living room only to find the three boys sleeping soundly in front of the tv. Junk food Regina was sure to yell them for was everywhere; Henry was sleeping on a mountain of pillows on the floor while Killian and David were sleeping on the sofa. David´s head was resting placidly on top of Killian´s chest, the pirate´s hand was lingering on David´s shoulder.

 

Emma smirked and took a picture of the boy and men.

 

“This is perfect blackmail, I´ll use it to help me get Killian´s secret crush once and for all. I´ll threaten him on showing this around so his crush would get jealous. Perfect!” Regina stood there without saying a word. She wasn´t sure if it was a good idea to share her suspicions on whom the pirate´s crush truly was, it was too damn obvious that Regina almost laughed. She decided against it, not willing to upset her new girlfriend and spoiling their night.

 

“Let’s leave them here, it´s warm enough so Henry and the two cuddle buddies won´t get sick. As for us…” Emma didn´t waste any more time as she took Regina in her arms and ran upstairs.

 

TBC…


	9. Adventure 9: Choke on a pancake “The morning after”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been an ***hole haven't I?
> 
> Sorry, life work in misterious ways. Won't just leave you hanging and never update guys, never. 
> 
> Thanks to Pharmercy for getting me into fanfiction again. 
> 
> It is short but sweet, enjoy!

As sad as it might sound, waking up wasn't something Regina Mills enjoyed much. For years it meant she had to go one more day without her love, Daniel. Some days it meant she had to endure all the pain of training with Rumpelstinski and days without her father. Waking up meant she had to be that cold hearted woman she learned to be in order to survive or the lonely bed that greeted her when she was in Storybrooke. I didn't mean every single morning was that bad, at least not for 10 years. 

Having her baby boy wake her up with exciting words and such energy filled her days with joy, but of course it did not last forever and waking up became even more painful than before. The bliss of waking up to the thought that her boy was finally home was so magnificent that she thought it couldn't get any better than that. 

She was wrong, the moment her sleepy eyes fell upon the angelic sleeping face of Emma Swan she knew then she had been missing something more. Last night had been amazing, more than amazing it had been magical. Emma whimpered something unintelligible and frowned so cutely that Regina couldn't resist the temptation of softly kissing her pouting lips. 

Emma slowly opened her eyes when she felt the sensation on her lips. Once her eyes focused on Regina´s smiling face she returned her kiss with a sleepy one. 

“I´m sorry I woke you up” said Regina, softly caressing Emma´s lower lip with her thumb. 

“It´s okay, I certainly don´t mind waking up like this” getting closer to Regina, Emma hugged her tightly as their naked bodies flushed together and a slow sensual kiss was shared. After a minute of kissing they separated but kept the distance to the minimal. 

“Was it as amazing for you as it was for me?” Emma asked with a smirk. Regina chuckle as her fingers unconsciously traced patterns on Emma's´s back. 

“It was certainly something” Emma couldn't help herself and kissed Regina passionately. As hands touched places they wanted to remember forever they were interrupted by a knock to the door. Slowly they separated, taking a few seconds to regain their bearings as lust had clouded their thoughts. 

“I´m sorry to interrupt ladies, but your son won't allow us to cook because he doesn't want us to destroy your kitchen and both David and I are afraid to allow him to cook in case her majesty fried us for allowing her son to play with fire” Killian´s annoying voice could be heard from behind the door. 

Emma couldn't help but chuckle when she looked at Regina´s exasperated expression. She was just so adorable to her. 

“Give us a moment you incompetent sea rat.” Regina's voice was hoarse as she tried to speak loudly, making Emma feel proud of herself. 

“Sure thing your highness, may I suggest you try to come downstairs presentable, I don't think neither Henry nor David want to think you had sex. I personally find it extremely hot and wouldn't mind joining the fun.” Emma was about to reply to his disgusting suggestion when he screamed. 

“What the hell, Regina! You did not had to give me a rat tail for a hook! I was joking for Christ sake!” Emma openly laughed after hearing this. Regina smirked as if she was pleased and proud of her come back. 

“He deserves it.” She said, Emma could only continue laughing as she kissed her. 

“We'll be there in ten minutes, Killian. Make sure neither parts destroy that kitchen.” Killian left cursing all the way to the kitchen and calling Regina all sort of names. 

“Would you end the little curse you placed on Killian?” Regina smiled again. 

“Depends of how he behaves after we get downstairs.” Emma couldn't fall any more deeper in love with this woman, she thought. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They took a little longer to get downstairs than they expected but didn't quite mind when it meant they could make out for a bit longer. Neither of them wanted to admit that Killian (and almost everyone) was right about how ridiculous it was to wait and avoid the inevitable. Emma extended her hand to Regina, smiling softly as she opened the room´s door. 

“Ready to face the music?” Regina chuckle. 

“If by music you mean Killian´s incessantly and unnecessary teasing about our relationship, you bet I am.” Emma laughed out loud. 

“Please just don't do much damage to him, he´s still my roommate and I do need to pay the rent.” 

“You could always move here if you want” Regina said softly, expectantly and a little hopeful. 

Emma took a moment to take in what Regina had just suggested, the thought of living with her son and her now girlfriend never felt so real compared to the teasing banter they had before they officially started dating. 

“Would you let me think about it? I´m saying no, and true to be told I wouldn't love anything more than to be with my family 24/7. But Killian still needs a roommate or he won't be able to pay his rent.” Regina grumble a curse to the pirate.

Glad it wasn't an actual curse by the lack of indignant scream from the pirate, Emma surrounded Regina with her hands. Enveloping her in a tight and loving hug as her lips found the pulse point on her neck to kiss softly. 

“Thank you for understanding, honey bun.” Regina pushed her away with a look of distaste in her eyes, making Emma laugh. 

“You did not just call me that Emma Swan.” Emma laughed louder. 

They opened the door of the kitchen and found two grown ass men sitting on the counter and being lectured by their teenage son about the risks of setting the kitchen on fire. As it seem the two men were getting desperate for food and tried to disobey Regina´s orders. 

“I can't believe you are being lectured by the kid, dad.” Emma said, laughing at their blush. 

“We were really hungry, I´m really sorry I won't try to do it again.” David said, directing a look at Regina who couldn't look prouder at her son. 

“Moms, great to have you here. As much as I won´t allow them to mess with your kitchen I do agree on one thing. We are starving.” Regina walked up to her son, kissing his head she asked him to help and breakfast was a go. 

\----

Breakfast was uneventful and blessedly quiet thanks to the food and the pirate wolfing down some pancakes Regina had made. 

Small chat was made, mostly by their curious son as he asked them how the date went. His face showing how happy he was for his mothers. Both Regina and Emma could finally breath knowing their kid approved. 

After breakfast, they watched a movie and acted as the most common family ever. They weren't the heroes and villains of some fairytale at the moment. They were just a big happy family. Late evening fell upon them without notice. David had to say good bye, his eyes showing signs that he didn't want to leave just yet but he wanted to try to talk to Snow that night. 

Fix things up a little and make it right again. Emma hugged him tightly, wishing him luck. When David had left, Killian´s mood dropped. He moved to the sofa and sulked a little, Emma was confused about this sudden change and thought it will be great to tease him a little with the picture he took of her father and him yesterday. 

“Hey Killian, what if I showed your crush this picture? Would he get angry at you, or get crazy jealous that he will want to go out with you?”

Killian raised a brow in question, sipping his soda. But as soon as he saw the picture he started coughing like crazy, soda had gone the wrong pipe. 

“What- cough - the hell- cough- Swan!” He tried to reach for her phone but she kept it out of his struggling grasp. 

“So?” Killian started to take deep breaths to calm himself. 

“First of all, he won't care about the picture. Second of all, I didn't sneak into your room last night to take YOUR picture, why did you do that. And third, pass me the picture would you, I look devilish handsome there.” Emma laughed hard at his statement, hitting him lightly on the head as he chuckled nervously. 

She texted him the photo right as Regina walked back to the living room after finishing doing the dishes. Emma had volunteer but Regina had refused, claiming David needed her more than she did. 

“What are you two morons doing?” She said when she saw their flushed faces, Emma´s from laughing so much, Killian´s because he was very embarrassed at the moment. The three of them were alone, Henry had gone upstair, claiming he was too tired to keep the company of old people. 

“Just teasing little old Killian a little.” Said Emma, walking to Regina as fast as she could and wrapping her in a hug to kiss her breathless. Not caring if Killian watched but he was busy checking out the picture. 

“I have to go do some things upstairs. Don't look at me like that Regina, I left all the paperwork for later because I was planning our date.” Regina huffed irritably even though she was smiling. 

Emma kissed one more time before going upstairs. Regina sat beside Killian, neither paying much attention to each other. Minutes passed as Killian viewed the picture with a mixture of adoration and cold fear. Regina was checking her work email. 

All was quiet until all hell broke loose.

“So, when are you going to tell Emma you want to sleep with her dad?”

To be continue...


	10. A special adventure: Holy time

When you are a kid you never question things, and the world is the happiest place, specially when it comes to celebrating special days like the winter festivities. Young Regina Mills´s favorite time of the year. Her father would take her out in the woods to get the biggest tree to decorate, one of the very few occasions her mother would allow such thing, to act like any common girl in the kingdom. 

Together with her father they will decorate every corner of the palace, from the kitchens to the rooms, she especially liked it because she would spend as much time with her father to her heart content. It was also a time when she could eat as much as her small stomach would allow without her mother complaining about it since she was busy entertaining guest at the annual family party. 

So it was quite an understanding how painful it was when it all ended. Forced to marry a man old enough to be her father the time with the king was dull and boring. He put up a show for the sake of his little girl but the parties could never compare to the ones from before. She tried to keep the decorating tradition but just like her mother, the king was not so happy to allow her or Snow to go out, so most of the castle looked quite sad.

On the dawn of her first winter festivities in the present world she could finally restart her traditions, it was sadder considering her father was no longer with her but she took it quite well and once Henry came into her life things got really lively at the house. She started a tradition with Henry, they made a wishlist for Santa and place it under their pillows for him to know what they wanted for Christmas. Little innocent Henry was so excited every time he got what he asked for. Except that one time he asked for a sister or a brother, that took some talking when he started crying because he didn't got his wish. 

Things went to such a dark place when Henry learned the true about the fairy tale land that she wouldn't have ever dreamed she would be here, in this hell of an apartment because Killian had invited them to celebrate Christmas with her girlfriend Emma Swan and her little boy who was playing some competitive video game with David as Killian watched amazed at the strange game infront of them. 

Warm food being cooked in the stove as she sipped her glass of wine. So distracted she was that she jumped when a pair of slender arms circled her waist. 

“Penny for your thoughts” said Emma, exhaling warm breath against Regina´s ear making her shiver with a slight touch of need. Not the time, not yet at least. 

“Just thinking lucky I am” She answered sincerely leaning back again Emma´s warmness. 

“You are not the only one sweetheart” Emma chuckle when an elbow hit her stomach. Regina still didn't liked the pet names but she knew it was growing on her. 

“Maybe so, but I´m just glad I can have you all with me today.” Emma kissed her neck softly before turning her around to face her. 

“I´m glad I am able to have you here with me today too.” Regina wrapped her arms around Emma´s shoulders, toying with her hair. That was something she enjoyed to do the most and it never failed to send shivers down Emma´s back. 

“When I was a kid in the orphanage I wouldn't have dreamed of this moment, ever” Regina leaned in to give Emma a soft long kiss. She was still trying to work on not feeling guilty for Emma´s childhood. 

“I mean the christmas celebration there wasn't so bad, we kids got to improvise our own gifts to give to our friends and the food was really good. But nothing can compare to your home cooking.” 

Regina giggle at the adoring look Emma had on her face at the mention of food. This woman could be a big puppy sometimes. They stayed like that for a while longer, small talk and longing looks, chaste kisses here and there and a great deal of will power to contain their need to touch more. 

Later that night, once the kids as Regina referred to the boys, were in bed they laid on their own bed cuddling after another satisfying night of passion “Emma…” Regina breathed softly against Emma´s neck. Her tone making Emma wake up of her fulfilled slumber. 

“Yes?” They looked at each other for a long time, absorbing every little detail of each other. 

“You are the best gift I could ever ask for christmas” Emma laughed, kissing Regina´s face all over. 

“I love you” Regina said when a particularly intense kiss ended. This words made Emma gasp, this was the first time Regina ever said those words with such a intensity that it felt infinity.

“Are you sure?” Emma asked, a lot of her vulnerability present when she asked. Regina knew it wasn't born on malice of mirt. It was born on Emma´s belief that nobody could ever love a broken and abandoned child.

“More than I can ever describe, sweetheart” their love making that night was a seal to their promise of eternity. 

\--------  
Under the christmas tree on the eve of christmas was a small envelope labeled “For mom and ma”, it read:

Dear Mom and Ma,

I love you both, I'm so grateful I was a daring little boy when I was younger because it lead me to this day. The day I can have a family as big as ours, with the loving but crazy people in it. 

I was a terror to you both at some point and for that I ask your forgiveness. But you never gave up on me, you teamed up to save me and taught me how to be a decent human being. I learned from your mistakes as I learn from mine and that is something the two of you have taught me by example. 

Ma, I never recented you for giving me into adoption because it was the right thing to do at the time. You are my hero, my savior and I couldn't be prouder to be your son.

Mom, I think I owe you my everything. You raised me all by your own in a strange world you were still learning to live in. You are also my hero and my protector, you mean the world to me. 

Thank you for being my mothers.

Your dear boy, 

Henry Mills-Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I want to thank you all for supporting this fanfic, sorry it takes forever to update, I recently lost both my grandmothers. It has been really hard to deal, this sadness can´t compare to anything specially near christmas but it will be okay. 
> 
> My wish for you this christmas is for you to have a great life. If you have special people in your life, cherish them a lot. If your special someone is your pet, love them. If you don´t have either, it´s okay I care for you and I wish you the best. 
> 
> Happy Holiday!


	11. Adventure 10: I want to be your step dad

Killian had faced many terrors through out his life, many enemies had tried to destroy him and his crew, coming from all over the magical kindom and sometimes even beyond those fairy limits. Never in his life has he feared any of them, facing them with courage and barvado and conquering them all. The only time he ever felt fear was when he lost his first love.

However, he never thought that on a nice quite evening he would ever feel the greatest fear of his lifetime. After Regina’s question they remained quite, the wretched woman not even turning away from her work as she waited for his answer. His mouth dry as the big desert and his heart speeding as the fastest king’s horse. 

He glumped and thought the best option to proceed was to fake innocense. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, love.” 

Regina tooke a couple of seconds to answer him and to Killian it felt like ages. 

“You might want to reconsider whatever denial you are formulating in your head dear Killian. I have eyes and I can see what is obvious”

“And yet it took you forever to see how much Emma loved you, uh?” This made Regina pause giving Killian a little bit of satisfaction for turning the tables. 

“I do admit I am incapable of seeing the obvious when something is about me, however I have always been very observant, is the way I survived in the magical world. One must be prepared when you need to blackmail someone back, so tell me, When are you going to tell Emma you want to sleep with her dad?”

Not even a sword at his heart and a wall at his back could had make him feel the cold sweat he was feeling right now. 

Would Regina use the information to blackmail him out of his appartment to have Emma with her?

Would she use it to destroy his relationship with David?

Was their relationship that screw up that all the friendly interaction was a facade and it was time for betrayal?

“If you are worried I might use this information to blackmail you I advice you to think again. I have no use for this information in that regard, I am just concerned for Emma’s emotional well being and surprisingly enough David’s and yours too”

“You are concerned about me too?” Regina made no comment to this question which surprised Killian. 

Could it be? Could he finally won the evil Queen’s favor? And perhaps even her… friendship?

“You honor me, your Highness” The look on Regina’s face was a fair warning to stop teasing her and finally come out with the truth.

“Alright, alright you got me. I have a little thing for mister prince Charming, so what?”

Regina turned fully on Killian’s direction to better listen to him. 

“A little thing?” Killian tensed at her question. Breathing slowly and seeing as he didn’t have any other choice he decided to talk about it. To be honest with himself, this was something he really needed. Hidding one’s feeling isn’t that easy. 

“I am in love with him” the weight he had felt for such a long time lifted right off his shoulders but the heavy feeling in his heart never left. 

“You are aware that, however fighting, he is still in love with Snow White” Killian sighed. 

“I’m more aware of that than you might believe. I know I have no chance with the guy, I’m resigning to my loveless fate already, don’t you worry about that”

A hand on his shoulder surprised him, it was the kindest gesture he had ever recieved from the Queen. Love and happiness really did change a person. 

“I can understand your struggle, Killian. I can’t advice you to distance yourself from him because I know how close you two are but be careful with how you behave around them, you are too obvious and even though Emma and David are a little airheaded most of the time, they too will catch up on your feelings.” 

“Are you asking me to hide my feelings forever?” Regina shock her head. 

“No, but you have do decide something fast. When you look at David I see my old self in you and that is something that disgust me greatly. To be comparing myself to you is no pleasure for me, but I suffered a lot trying to hide my feelings from Emma.”

Killian thought about her words for a little while. Looking at the photo Emma had taken of them sleeping together, it gave him a warm feeling deep in his heart. 

“One night with your girl and you are a complete changed woman, eh?”

Regina scoffed but smiled. 

“Love is the most powerful magic of them all. It has the power to change people, just don’t get used to this.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, your highness.” He smiled back at her and that’s how Emma found them.

Emma paused and stared at them with with a confused yet intreged look.

“So, what’s up?” she asked and walked to Regina, sitting beside her and placing an arm around her shoulders.

Regina leaned on her uncounsiously, their sight was so adorable it melted Killian’s heart. 

“Just bounding a little bit with your lady, she is quite the changed woman now.” Regina glared at him warningly, she might not blackmail him but she damn well could use it if he crossed the line but somehow he knew that the line had streched farther away from him to include him in her circle a bit more. 

“You are not trying to steal her away from me, are you? I saw how friendly you were being with each other” Emma teased receiving Regina’s glare this time.

“Please don’t be ridiulous Emma.” The blonde woman laughed wholehearty and kissed Regina passionately not caring one bit about Killian perverted eyes on them. 

Any other day Killian would had made a teasing comment but today, after the interesting talk he have had with Regina, he didn`t feel like intruding in their happiness. Looking at them being so in love ignated something inside him, maybe it was time to risk it all in order to be happy too. 

He wasn’t a man who ran away so he had to make honor of his reputation. Maybe things wouldn’t turn out how he wanted it to happen but taking risks was his daily meal so why did it stop now, he was a warrior, a pirate, a hero… to some people at least so he was going to risk it, take a chance in love, conquer his love and win him over the crazy white witch that have him captive.

He was going to be the hero to prince Charming, and they will ride to the suns….

“Why are you grinning like that you perverted pirate?” The smack on his head brought him back to reality. 

“Not my fault you are giving me a show, Swan” that earned him a glare from Regina. 

“I think it is time for you to go, Killian dear” said Regina with that icy tone she always used when someone was getting on her nerves.   
“I think you are right, my dear Queen” He chuckle as he stood up to leave. Both of them stood too so they could see him off. 

“Thank you for taking care of the kid” Emma said, her hand idly holding Regina’s as they walked to the door, truely endearing. 

“Anytime, it was my pleasure” Emma suprised him by giving him a hug. Regina just nooded at him smilling softly. 

As soon as the door was closed Emma turned to Regina with a serious look on her face. 

“Okay, now that he is gone I want to know what you two were talking about” Regina laughed and walked back to the livingroom.

“I am serious Regina, you were all cozy together talking and I need to know what you were talking about” Regina sat on the sofa and patted the spot beside her, the pouting Emma sat beside her and hugged her tightly evoking another laugh from her. 

“Emma Swan, are you jealous?” Emma just hugged her tighter. 

“No…?” Regina separated herself from Emma and held her face in her hands. 

“You have nothing to worry about my love” The soft kiss left Emma breathless. 

“I better not, you are stuck with me now pretty lady.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

To be continue…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, happy new year!
> 
> Here is the new chapter because I feel better now, still dealing with it but writting does help a lot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, it's short but sweet.


End file.
